User blog:Uniquemusician/Kickin' It Newsletter-7/28/12
Kickin’ It Newsletter'''This is the Kickin’ It Newsletter. In this Newsletter you will find the latest information on the latest Kickin’ It Shows and the latest Fanfics to read on the Archive. You will also find great information on the best Writer’s on the Kickin’ It Archive. Every Friday Night I will put a poll up on my Profile page. The Poll could be about “Kick”, “Jace”, Millie, who’s evryone’s favorite Author on the Archive or their Favorite Fanfic that had been updated during the week.“Kong of “Kick”?After waiting several weeks, Kickin’ It Episodes started to show again on Monday nights. When “Indiana Eddie” preimered on July 16th , 2012 many fans of the show were excited to see Olivia Holt back on the show playing as the fierce Kim Crawford once again, since the young actress just came back from filming Disney Channel’s Original Movie, “Girl vs. Monster” which will Premiere in the Fall of 2012. Most likely sometime in October around Halloween. Many of the Kickin’ It fans were happy with the result of Indiana Eddie, but when they heard of the next episode that would be airing which was “Kim of Kong,” they became very excited and on the Kickin’ It Wikia Site and even on the Fanfiction Archive; there were rumors being spread about Jack(Leo Howard) and Kim(Olivia Holt) finally kissing and becoming “Kick.” Sadly, though much to the “Kick” shippers disappointment at the end of the episode it ended with a high-five, nothing more, of course there were a few cute moments though. Many fans of the show or “Kick” shippers became upset with the Episode, others were pretty please with how it went. Some comments people made on the Kickin’ It Wikia after they saw the Episode:''“I’m very sad right now…If you think about it, it’s not like they have a thing going on or anything. It was just the first episode of the first season! After that they had nothing really outstanding, the producers could give us (not on this episode the last ones) at least a cute look! How can we really have hopes? Jack had that crush on donna and everything! I don’t want them to get together right now, I just want them to like each other, deny their feelings and things like that…I loved this episode, but I just think they should show up some more feeling…AM I the only one that thinks like this?-''Wikia Contributor''“See!!!!!! I told u people they wouldn’t kiss, it was just a High-5. I mean…Not even a hug? Seriously ? sooooo sad!!!!:((((“''-Wikia Contributor''“I love all the parts of kickin it but when it was that strange fight between jerry and eddie I was like: ok…go back to jack’s part”''-Brububi''“Is anyone else strangely unsatisfied with the Kick moments of the episode? Don’t get me wrong! All Kick moments are satisfying! And I eat em up and thoroughly digest them whenever they happen ;3 but I was kinda unsatisfied. For one thing: There was that werid high-five at the end… I don’t get why they couldn’t have hugged -_-‘ They’ve hugged before so it wouldn’t be like it was so random. (A lingering hug would have even been better;D)'2: I was disappointed in Jack for saying she didn’t fight Kim fair and square cuz she’s a girl…OH NO YOU DIDN’T! (Plus, he didn’t apologize for saying that either) Buuuut, he DID kinda make up for it when he didn’t throw the game and also at the end when he said, “I don’t wanna hurt you.” Awwwwww XD (And on another note, when they were in school, I loved the way he said her name all exasperated before he got pissed. Haha FANGIRLIN OVA HERE).'3: I WANTED TO SEE THEIR FIGHT! WE WERE ROBBED OF A KICK FIGHT! (Tbn, I wanted to see Kim actually beat Jack or beat him up. I dunno why, but it makes my stomach tingle when girls beat up guys ^--^) Or maybe that’s just cuz I’m obsessed with Dangerous/Sassy Kim as a character. (Actually, was quite docile this episode. Except when dealing w/ Jerry, of course XD) Just wanted to know how you guys felt about it :D''-'''OOHeart of a Firework0o- (Current Author on the Kickin’ It Fanfiction Archive) “Kim of Kong” Plot: ''When Jack lets Kim win a t aparring, Kim wants a fair rematch. At the arcade, Jack and Kim go head to head in an epic video game battle to become the top competitor of ‘Immortal Warrior.’ Meanwhile, Jerry and Eddie lose Lonnie’s prized lizard and dress up as a lizard and a moth in hopes of finding it. Rudy and Milton build a miniature train town called, “Rudyville.”-(Season 2, Episode 11)-(Aired: July 23rd, 2012)'' “Next Episode”?'Once, “Kim of Kong,” ended their episode there was sadly no promo shown afterward about the next episode of Kickin’ It like there usually is. Many, people on the Kickin’ It Wikia were confused by this, but now there are rumors about the next episode being “All the President’s Friends”'' or “Wedding Crashers” instead of “Hit the Road Jack.” I remember reading on the Wikia also, that they wouldn’t be airing anymore of the episodes until sometime in September. I am not sure if this is true though it could be a rumor. Hopefully, the next episode will come this following Monday and if not…do what I do and read the Fanfiction until it airs. '“Latest With the Stars”'Olivia Holt who plays as the character of “Kim Crawford,” will be in Disney Channel’s Original Movie, “Girl vs. Monster.” She will be playing the lead character “Skylar” a teenage girl who finds out that she comes from a long line of monster hunters in her family. Olivia Holt’s Birthday is also, August 5th she will be turning 15. Fashiongal an adminastrator on the Wikia is taking pictures that fans have made wishing Olivia “Happy Birthday” and sending them to a friend of hers to upload onto a YouTube video she will tweet Olivia Holt on her B-Day with it. Leo Howard who plays as the character of “Jack” we all know and love has just gotten done with filming Season 2 with the rest of the Cast of Kickin’ It and recently uploaded photos on his Instagram, “whoisleo” of him and his friend hanging out on the beach. And trust me those pictures are worth looking at. (If you know what I mean;D) Mateo Arias who plays as the lovable character, “Jerry Martinez” has just wrapped up Season 2 of Kickin’ It with his Cast members Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Alex Christian Jones, and Dylan Riley Synder. Dylan Riley Synder who plays as the nerdy character “Milton Krupnick” on the show has wrapped up Season 2 of Kickin’ It with his Cast members, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Mateo Arias, and Alex Christian Jones. Alex Christian Jones who plays the character, “Eddie” on the show just wrapped up Season 2 of Kickin’ It with his Cast members, Olivia Holt, Leo Howard, Dylan Riley Synder, and Mateo Arias. 'My Ten Favorite Kickin’ It Fanfics'1. “The Hunt”-by CherishEveryMoment2. “Playing To Win”-by to be young forever3. “Kickin’ It in Paris”-by SimplyME154. “Kickin’ It: Vandals Anonymous-by AlphaBetaSoup5. “Once Upon a Dream”-by CherishEveryMoment6. “Not Your Typical Christmas”-by TheOppositeOfOpptimistic7. “Second Chances”-by yellowsunx8. “Wasabi vs. Dragons: A True Lovestory-by WritersWayofLife9. “The Wasabi Games”-by Baby.Eskimo.Kisses10. “Haunted Dojo”-by MatterofMoments 'My Ten Favorite Author’s on the Kicin’ It Archive.'1. “to be forever young”-has written 30 Fanfics.2. “AlphaBetaSoup”-has written 9 Fanfics3. “CherishEveryMoment-has written 8 Fanfics4. “Baby.Eskimo.Kisses”-has written 10 Fanfics5. “sleepuntiltomorrow”-has written 10 Fanfics6. “walkingonthemooncanbefun”7. “yellowsunx”-has written 8 Fanfics8. “TheOppositeOfOpptimistic”-has written 6 Fanfics9. “WritersWayofLife”-has written 30 Fanfics10. “Stay.Werid”-has written 8 Fanfics'''Popular Ships Jack and Kim = “Kick” Jerry and Grace = “Jace” Milton and Julie = “Millie” '-(Don’t be shy and drop a review in the box below telling me your fav Fanfics or Author’s and anything else Kickin’ It related.)' Writer’s Paperwork'Sadly, a very popular and fellow Author in the Kickin’ It Fanfiction Archive will be leaving us when she goes back to school in September. The amazing writer we all know and love is “CherishEveryMoment”(Taylor), who is famous for her romantic, dramatic, mysterious and action-based Fanfic, “The Hunt.” Not too long ago she put out her 18th chapter of the story and said there would be an Epilogue and after that she would work on finshing up the other amazing Fanfic of hers called, “Once Upon a Dream,” before she has to go back to school. This is what she said in her Author’s Note in the last chapter she updated for, '“The Hunt.”: “Speaking of END. I have a rather sad announcement to make. So, as you all know school will be coming up in September, which is only a month away…and for me, I'm actually starting high school (yay?). But, the thing is, I got selected in all honors classes (again…yay?), and I'm afraid I won't have any more time to do fanfictions. So, after The Hunt and Once Upon a Dream…I'm done being on the Kickin' It Archive, and I'll be leaving this site for good. My account will remain, but I can't write any more stories for you guys. It really pains me to leave, but I just won't have time anymore. I just wanted to let you guys know that over the past year, your support to my stories meant the world to me. You all made me feel special and this site helped me gain more self-confidence thanks to you all…so really, thank you so much for the continuous support.. I'm really going to miss going on here!But I do have some surprises for you all before I leave, so don't lose all your faith in me.Maybe now you'll understand why I chose to change my penname to CherishEveryMoment…” This is what she said when she updated her next chapter for,' “Once, Upon a Dream”.:' “Hey guys. This is Taylor, back with my update on OUAD. So, if you've read my news from my last update on The Hunt, yes I will be leaving Fanfiction, and I just want to say thank you guys for all the wishes, and continuing to read my stories. A lot of you requested for me to keep writing and here's what I'm going to say: I'm as disappointed about it as you are. But, maybe from time-to-time I'll reappear with a few one-shots. As for this story, I'm not sure what's going to happen—school starts for me on September 7th, but luckily I'll be allowed to finish this, and by then I'm aiming to be almost done, with only a few more chapters…but I can assure you this WON'T be as long as The Hunt. Thing is updates will be crazy slow, so try not to forget this story?”-CherishEveryMoment” Speaking for all your fans Taylor, we will miss you and sadly are disappointed that you have to leave this site, because of school starting up again. We all had an amazing time reading your stories and we hope to see you on the Archive soon in the near future and if not hopefully next Summer. You are such a talented Author and we hope you show off your writing ability in your Honors classes. We love you, Taylor!!! And yes, we Cherish Every Moment with you on this Archive and on the Wikia.~Shine Always, Your Amazing Readers-3-LOL(LOTSOFLOVE)-3 Advertisement'''Read and Review the two amazing Fanfics, “Is This Really A Crush” and '''“We Meet Again” '''by the Author, '''Kickforeva when they post them.Read and Review the amazing Fanfic “Broken”. Anonymously Truthful 'recommends, '“Broken” that is written by the Author by Fashionista4Life who is known as Fashiongal and administrator on the Kickin’ It Wikia (PM me (uniquemusician) on Wikia or Fanfiction if you would like one of your Fanfics to be advertised or if you would like to recommend a really good Fanfic.) Notes: I am working on my Kickin’ It Forum called, “Kickin’ It Fanfiction” where I will start to post the Kickin’ It Newsletter, but for now I can’t because it is under construction.Please, tell me how you like this Newsletter and if I should start doing on every Friday Night. Tell me what you want me to talk about or that is Kickin’ It related and tell me what you want to read in this Newsletter. Thank You.'~Shine Always, JJ'Written by uniquemusician © Kickin’ It Newsletter. 2012 28th July Category:Blog posts